


Moving In

by idraax



Series: Old Works [8]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:53:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idraax/pseuds/idraax





	Moving In

The document is on the table in front of them. It is two pages long and Germany has to stop himself from making it longer. France reaches over and picks it up, lips twitching as he skims through it. Halfway through, he stops and looks at Germany with a smile on his face.

 

"Really? You are making the kitchen my 'exclusive' domain?"

 

Germany blushes and looks down at the ground. "I thought you might like it," he mumbles.

 

France laughs because it is a very Germany thing to do. "Thank you….do you mind if I make some _changes_ to this?"

 

Germany looks startled and a little wary. "Nothing bad, I promise." France hastens to assure him.

 

"Alright" He reaches into his pocket and hands France a pen. France takes it from him, letting their fingers tangle briefly.

 

"I'm glad we're moving in together." He mutters to himself as he crosses off , alters and adds items. Germany shifts, trying not to look at the document. Instead he focuses on France. France has a look of intense concentration on his face; Germany imagines that he can see gears turning.  A few minutes later, France hands it back to him. Germany takes it with a look of apprehension. France laughs.

 

"I do not think it will be that bad."

 

"We'll see." Germany looks through it. True to his word, France hasn't made any bad changes, but there were some that…

 

"Curfew? Seriously?"

 

France shrugs. "I need my beauty sleep and you tend to work late."

 

Germany frowns. "I am sorry about that. It's just-"

 

France cuts him off by taking one of his hands. He strokes his fingers over Germany's knuckles. "I understand, but I'm hoping that giving you a deadline will make you come home sooner."

 

Germany's frown deepens and he looks down at the floor again. "I'm sorry."

 

France tilts his chin up and gives him a quick kiss. "Just try for me, please."

 

Germany nods. "I will" They remain in comfortable silence. France's fingers are warm on Germany's hand and France's breath sends small tingles down his spine. Eventually France pulls back and immediately Germany misses the warmth. France picks up the document again and points to a line at the bottom of the page.

 

"I left you the oven." He says in a teasing voice.

 

"Thank you o' great chef." Germany says dryly, but the tone of offset by the smile on his face. He skims the rest of it. There is not much else to argue about and even those are relatively minor details like Germany not excessively cleaning the house and France not leaving random pieces of lingerie lying around.

 

Finally they are finished and the document has been mailed to their bosses with both of their signatures on it.

 

"I still don't understand why we had to do this." France complains as he cooks lunch. "I understand why yours wanted one of these, but mine?"

 

"I believe they just wanted...insurance. Moving in together is a big step."

 

France rolls his eyes. "Please, you practically live here anyway. All you have to do is get your clothes and your books and you're all moved in!"

 

"I believe it's their way of making it official and besides the only reason I'm always over at your place is because you don't like mine."

 

"Of course not! Your kitchen is too small!. I cannot cook  in there!" He joins Germany at the table. He grins and leans closer to Germany. "There's another reason why we decided on my house."

 

"And what would that be?"

 

"My bed is much bigger." He grins and Germany rewards him with an eye roll.

 

"Your soup is boiling." He says and France jumps to set the stove on low. Germany watches him with a fond look. He really was glad that they were finally moving in together.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
